You're No Fun
by jiv3y
Summary: [ZexionxDemyx] 'Anything, name it anything,' he growled.  He was getting impatient now.


**So I've just recently discovered this pairing through and deviantart... I'm kindof obsessed with it now? Demyx is just so cute and could totally break the ice with anyone. Or chip it, at least.**

**Don't know where the idea for this one came from. Started it on a vacation. Maybe it was because I'd seen a kid catch a bonefish earlier at the beach. Hah.**

**M'kay, enough rambling... onto the story.**

* * *

"Stop staring at it, Nine."

His subordinate looked up from the glass bowl, a crooked smile fixed on his face.

"Aw, he's so cute, Zexy.."

Zexion rolled his eyes before looking back down at his lexicon. He had pulled himself into a chair nearby, letting his legs hang over one arm rest and leaning back on the other, his beloved book settled in his lap. He had been waiting for Demyx all day; they _had been_ planning a visit to Atlantica and the beach (Zexion only agreed with the condition that he was allowed to wear his coat and bring a book). The younger of the two, _however_, had found a fish on his mission in the watery haven and snuck it back to the castle.

Suddenly he felt something splash against his cheek, cold and probably dirty. He looked up in annoyance only to have the glass container shoved in his face, Demyx's gloved hands pressed against the sides.

"Look at 'im, Zex..."

"Get the damn thing away from me," he hissed, closing the lexicon in an attempt to keep it dry. The fish inside the bowl swam in erratic circles.

"Disgusting," he spat as Demyx pulled the bowl away defensively.

He placed the fish onto the table beside him gently, watching it for a few moments before it stopped its laps around the bowl.

"What should I call him?" he asked, reaching back to rub the back of his neck. The Melodious Nocturne turned to look at him expectantly.

Zexion glared, flipping open he lexicon with a flick of his wrist. "Why does it need a name?"

Demyx shrugged. "It would be wrong to just call him 'the fish.'"

"It _is_ a fish. Stupid thing doesn't have the brains to comprehend what you're saying, much less a name."

He returned to the passage he'd started earlier, ignoring Demyx's incessant babbling about aquatic pets and his insistence that they "have feelings too!"

"Zexy? You paying attention?"

"Nnn."

He flipped the page, eyes glued to the text.

"Zex!"

"Go name your fish."

"Zexyyy," he whined, tugging at the older boy's sleeve. He reached over and slapped the book shut, making him jump.

"NUMBER IX!"

He narrowed his blue eyes at the bubbly blonde, considering trapping him in the pages of the lexicon so he could get some peace and quiet.

Of course, he'd have to put up with the whining later... He dismissed the idea as quickly as he'd conjured it up.

"Why don't you ask _Axel?_" the schemer grit out irritably.

"He's with Roxas," the blonde explained quickly, his lips forming a smirk.

"How about Marluxia?"

"I'm not going _anywhere_ near Larxene. C'mon, Zexy, it'll be fun!"

He couldn't help but snort at the idea.

"I fail to see how naming a fish could possibly be... _fun_." He said the last word slowly, as if unsure how it would feel on his tongue. His companion pouted.

"You're no fun," he muttered.

"Never wanted to be," the scholar retorted smugly, reopening the thick tome for what seemed like the hundredth time that night.

It was late when he decided that he ought to retire to his own chambers for the night. He stood and stretched his stiff limbs; he _had_ been sitting in that chair for a while. The younger Nobody didn't look up from his sitar; he was engrossed in the notes scattered around him. Zexion sighed, exasperated, and walked over to organize them.

"Wait," Demyx said quickly. Zexion froze, crumpled paper in hand. The musician scribbled something down on one sheet of paper before moving onto the next, muttering to himself as he did so.

"Okay," he said, sounding satisfied. "Before you go, listen to this, will you?"

Zexion blinked at him. Axel would raise an unholy fuss if Demyx woke him up yet _again_. He didn't exactly feel like dealing with the fire-wielder's angry reaction.

"Is it quiet?" he finally asked, gesturing to the instrument. Demyx nodded.

"They won't wake up, I promise!" he replied cheerfully. Zexion never did understand how the boy had so much energy at such an unreasonable hour of the night. He nodded with a soft sigh, seating himself carefully amidst the notes.

It was a soft song; the only way Axel and Roxas would have woken up would be if Demyx had a megaphone somewhere nearby and was playing directly into it. The musician seemed content with his work when he was finished.

"Well?" he asked, barely able to contain his excitement. He was practically brimming with energy.

"It was... _good_," Zexion replied, resting his hands in his lap. After a moment, he added, "Best thing I've heard you play yet."

Demyx laughed gleefully and dismissed his sitar before getting up and walking away from him. He was about to leave when he heard the boy groan.

"Zeeeeeeexy," he whined.

"It's late, Nine. I need sleep, and so do you."

"He still needs a name," Demyx pouted, poking the forgotten fishbowl. The creature inside swam away from the source of the noise.

Zexion glared at him disbelievingly.

"Anything, name it anything," he growled. He was getting impatient now.

Demyx looked down, and for a minute Zexion thought he had somehow "wounded" the boy yet again. However, when he locked eyes with the snickering musician, that thought was destroyed.

"Zexion."

"What?"

The blonde shook his head.

"His name."

"I told you, name it any --"

Suddenly the implication hit him, and he stormed out of the room, muttering about pointless prattle and stupid, foolish neophytes. Demyx looked forlornly at the fish.

"Hope you're more fun than him."

* * *

**I'm actually rather proud that I even finished this. I got stuck after the general "Demyx-has-a-pet-fish-and-Zexion-doesn't-like-it" thing...**

**Love it? Hate it? Either way, I'd like to know if you've got the time. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
